One step too far
by Pheonix-from-the-ashes
Summary: Slightly different Elrond to usual, will turn into to an Elladan and Elrohir fantastic adventure ... possibly. And yes, I changed the title.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything connected with it, obviously, but I thought I'd mention it so no one sues me (  
  
Anyhoo...I'm not sure about this story, but I figured I'd make Elrond a bit more human, cause he's usually the good guy, everybody's saviour and all, but I never imagined him like that. In both the books and the films he seemed more stern and serious than I think most people imagine. But this is my view of him, and he isn't all that bad right, it's just how a think a stressed-out Lord would act...the first chapter is really more to establish their characters more than anything else. So enjoy, hopefully, but if you don't, please tell me, just not in a mean, nasty way, because I shall be very upset and cry if you are too mean to me ( But any reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.  
  
The rain poured down upon the bowed heads of the crowd. The flowers which lay on top of the raised earth began to wilt, the soaked dirt turned them a murky brown colour.  
  
It had been raining for several days, ever since the return of the warriors from the battles in southern Mirkwood. 200 had gone and 50, only 50 had returned. Most of the dead had been left, but the wounded had been brought back to Imladris, but none had survived the journey. And now their ashes were scattered here, by the forest, next to the carved stones commemorating them.  
  
Gilhrim, one of Imladris' best warriors and a close friend of Elrond had been brought back severely wounded and had died shortly before his arrival home. His ashes were scattered under the shade of a large oak tree, along with those of his comrades. "Back to the earth..." Elrond muttered, as the maidens finished their song of remembrance and the last of the flowers were dropped by the carved stones.  
  
Gilhrim, as he was the captain, had the largest carving; a sword with a star carved into the hilt. The crowd began to disperse slowly, but Elrond remained standing there, staring at the flowers upon the ground.  
  
"Ada?" Elladan said quietly, laying his hand on his father's shoulder, "Come on."  
  
Elrond turned to look at his son and smiled faintly, before turning to walk back towards the building. That night they feasted in honour of those who had died fighting against the darkness in Mirkwood.  
  
"Victory always comes at a high price," Elrond said to his sons and Glorfindel towards the end of the feast, "the enemy is vanquished, for now, at the cost of many close friends and admirable soldiers..." he sighed and was silent.  
  
Several years passed in relative peace at Imladris, despite the antics of the twin sons of Elrond, who were now the elvish equivalent of about 15 year old human boys. They had been trained in combat as warriors, but also is ancient lore and diplomacy. One night they were out riding late, but they were not concerned as it was summer and warm, and, although nigh on 11 o'clock, it was still only twilight. As they made their way up the steps towards the building, they saw lights and heard noise from the Fire Hall.  
  
"Oh no!" Elladan exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"I thought it would have been over hours ago," Elrohir said, turning to his twin, "Well, if we're any later we're going to be breaking ordinary curfew as well..."  
  
"Can't we just go to our rooms?," said Elladan, looking positively terrified.  
  
"We're going to be in trouble anyway, and it's probably nearly over anyway, we might as well go, better to get it over with sooner rather than later," Elrohir said, almost sadly.  
  
"And our story is, we just lost track of time ok?" Elladan said.  
  
"Couldn't we say we were waylaid by orcs or something?" said Elrohir miserably.  
  
Elladan raised an eyebrow, "Like he would believe that."  
  
They quickly put their horses into the stables, cleaned themselves up as best they could and made their way towards the Fire Hall, where they could hear singing and music. They attempted to enter as discreetly as they could, but were spotted almost instantly by Glorfindel and Elrond. They both excused themselves as politely as possible from King Thranduil and walked over to the twins.  
  
They stood with their arms folded glaring at the two only-just elfings in front of them. The twins said nothing, but simply stared at the ground.  
  
Elrond abruptly turned around to face the happy, if not a little tired elves gathered around the fire.  
  
"My friends," he said, loudly, raising his hands towards them and smiling, "it has been a long and enjoyable evening, but I am sure that our guests are weary from their journey. Go now and take your rest in the safety of Imladris."  
  
All of the guests turned to leave, and Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins bowed to King Thranduil and his sons as they left. Legolas raised his eyebrows at the twins and they glanced towards their father and then shook their heads, Legolas smiled somewhat knowingly and then left after Thranduil.  
  
Eventually only Glorfindel, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were left in the room.  
  
"You may leave us, Glorfindel," said Elrond, stiffly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he bowed, and left.  
  
"So-" Elrond began, but was interrupted before he could say anything more.  
  
"Ada, we lost track of time and we got to far away before we realised, but we started back as soon as we noticed how far we had gone, and we rode swiftly all the way but..." Elladan trailed off at the look his father gave him.  
  
"Elladan, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me?" Elrond said quietly, staring into the fire.  
  
Elladan said nothing. His father was speaking quietly; Elladan knew that this was a sign that he was extremely angry, and so decided to stay silent.  
  
The twins stood awkwardly in the centre of the room for some time until Lord Elrond turned around to face him. They looked up, but did not meet his eyes.  
  
"What time did I tell you to be back?" He asked them, still speaking quietly, although every word was wreathed in restrained fury.  
  
"You said, no more than six hours after midday, sir," Elrohir answered, even less audibly than Elrond.  
  
"And what time is it now?" He said through clenched teeth, the fury in his voice becoming even more evident.  
  
"It is less than one hour to midnight, sir," Elladan answered in a stronger voice than his twin, but not without fear.  
  
"And that is how many hours after you were told to return?"  
  
"It is..." Elladan paused, looking puzzled, to count and Elrohir finished, "More than five hours, sir."  
  
"So, although I told you it was very important for you to be back on time today, you still decided to arrive five hours late!" Elrond shouted, looking furious, "And would you at least have the decency to look at me when I am speaking to you!"  
  
Both twins slowly lifted their heads upwards and met their father's eyes; he looked livid. The truth was, he knew that the twins has purposefully avoided the feast tonight; they hated large gatherings such as this, especially when the Mirkwood elves were present as they disliked them intensely, excepting, of course, Legolas and his brother Taliyne.  
  
"Why do you two feel the need to constantly disobey me?" He said.  
  
When neither of them replied he continued  
  
"I know very well that you did not simply lose track of time, you purposefully disobeyed me and thought only of yourselves, as per usual and, to be perfectly honest I am tired of it. I am tired of you two running around thinking that you have the right to do what ever you please, with no respect for me, or any body else for that matter, whatsoever!"  
  
An awkward silence followed until Elladan spoke after several moments.  
  
"If we have no respect for you it is because you have no respect for us!" he said angrily, through gritted teeth, "We try, father, we always try for you, and you know how we hate to attend these pretentious celebrations, where we must pretend that we give a damn about precious King Thranduil and all his high and mighty Lords! We have begged you before not to make us attend and every time you speak of our duty! Our duty to act as the perfect sons of the Lord! Our duty to act as false and conceited as everybody else here! Well my Lord, we too feel that you have a duty, a duty as our father, as well as the Lord of Imladris, a duty to take our wishes into consideration, as well as the wishes of society, or king Thranduil, or yourself!"  
  
Lord Elrond and Elrohir both stood, shocked for a moment. Elladan breathed heavily, hardly daring to believe that he had finally found the courage to say that.  
  
He soon regretted it.  
  
Elrond's eyes widened in rage, then he slapped Elladan hard around the face with the back of his hand, causing him to sharply turn his head and stumble.  
  
"How dare you," he said quietly, "how dare you speak to me in such a manner!" he said more loudly, every syllable shaking with fury. "I will not tolerate behaviour like that, Elladan, it is completely unacceptable, you ungrateful child! I thought I had raised you better than that!" he shouted at the boy, who was holding a hand up to the side of his face and staring at the floor.  
  
Elladan was itching to retort, but thought better of it and held his tongue. Elrond heaved a heavy sigh and continued to speak in a much more composed tone.  
  
"Both of you go to bed, now," he said in a voice of forced calm, "I shall speak to you in the morning when you have calmed down. Good night."  
  
"Good night , father," they both muttered, and turned from the room.  
  
Once outside in the corridor Elrohir turned to his brother, "Why the hell did you say that? Did you see how angry he was! I thought he was going to kill you, to be honest I would have understood if he did..." he finished.  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to say that, I just get so angry when he goes on about us having no respect for him, always disobeying him, when we usually comply to all his bloody rules, but you know when I get angry I just...lose it," Elladan said, ruefully.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you really shouldn't have..." he decided not to bother, as he knew his brother was aware it was wrong, "just, try to control yourself tomorrow, you know he has a temper easily as bad as yours."  
  
"I think I found that one out...again..." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You know it isn't worth it 'Dan," said Elrohir, reasonable as always. 


	2. Decisions

I don't own the characters, except Taliyne and the random Mirkwood Lords, who don't actually do anything...  
  
Okey dokey, chapter two, quite short, very sorry, but I have been told to post anything at all, so this is what I have, chapter three will come a.s.a.p. Thank you very much to my wonderful reviewers, hyperactive forever, crying phoenix88, KissTheRainGirl12489, Aldar Austere, HobbitsRfun and Spirit of Tolkien, I appreciate all reviews.  
  
I have also been told to say that Elrond is out of canon...I'm not entirely sure what it means but it sounds like a good idea all the same, thank you HobbitsRfun. (  
  
This is a fairly short chapter, but another shall becoming soon, in which the actual story shall begin. Read, hopefully enjoy and please review.  
  
"There is some great evil at work in Mirkwood, we do not know what it is, but it is spreading, if it is not stopped it may take over, and we cannot hold back the storm forever. I believe that that is the purpose of this visit, to request aid," Legolas informed Elladan and Elrohir as they walked with Taliyne in the gardens of Imladris the next morning, before breakfast.  
  
"Yes, father said there was a council to be held this afternoon, I assume that that is it's purpose," Elladan replied.  
  
"Is it the spiders attacking, or Orcs?" Elrohir asked Legolas and Taliyne.  
  
"Both, but that is not all, there is something else...Some doom has befallen us, a shadow which creeps through the forest, striking fear in the hearts of even the bravest warriors..." Taliyne said, sighing sadly.  
  
The bell rang in the distance to announce breakfast, and the four made their way towards the hall. As they entered, the rest of the house was already seated around the long table.  
  
The walked towards the head of the table, where Elrond was seated with King Thranduil and his advisors. They bowed to Elrond and the King and took their seats.  
  
"There is a council to be held this afternoon, I expect you both to attend," Elrond informed his sons.  
  
"Legolas, Taliyne, I also wish you to be present," Thranduil added.  
  
The four young elves nodded and continued to eat. They excused themselves as soon as they had finished and slipped quickly away into the grounds.  
  
"I despise attending those council meetings," Elladan said, as soon as they were well out of earshot of their father, "no one ever listens to what we say, there is absolutely no point in us being there."  
  
"It's just an excuse for the Lords to argue and call it necessary debate," Elrohir added, and the other three nodded in agreement.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning wandering the gardens, chatting and laughing in the way only young elves can. Shortly after noon, they made their way to the council chambers.  
  
**********  
  
"Darkness is rising, once again, in Mirkwood. The Southern borders are constantly under attack, from both Orcs and spiders, and a deeper, older, more deadly evil is building...we can all feel it growing. Our forces are constantly being defeated, unless we receive aid we will shortly be out of soldiers to send, seeing as we have to keep a large proportion of our army to protect the rest of the borders and the castle," Thranduil stood in the centre of the Council hall, speaking to the company, "we must receive aid or our army is in danger of being completely wiped out," he finished.  
  
"That, King Thranduil, is the purpose of this meeting; to decide if, when and in what form aid shall be sent to Mirkwood," said Lord Elrond.  
  
He looked around at the people assembled there; Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Taliyne, Glorfindel, Elrossë, Aldaríon and Lords Alitare, Kaldar, Sùrion and Amrod of Mirkwood.  
  
The discussions continued for several hours, occasionally breaking into argument. In the end there was a unanimous decision made; 500 warriors would be sent to aid Mirkwood in their battle.  
  
At the end of the council, Lord Elrond dismissed the assembled elves.  
  
"Not you two," he said, speaking to his sons, a hand on each of their shoulders as they turned to leave also, "you come with me."  
  
He steered them out of the Council hall and along the corridor to his study.  
  
Once there, he stood behind the desk and stared at his two sons who stood nervously opposite.  
  
They stood for several moments before Lord Elrond spoke.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Elladan was about to reply "Well what?", when Elrohir asked politely "Pardon father? I don't think I understand you."  
  
I was actually speaking more to your brother, Elrohir," Elrond replied, "I am waiting for his apology."  
  
Elrohir held his breath – Elladan would not apologise, not without a fight.  
  
As Elrohir has feared, his brother's eyes blazed, his jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms.  
  
Elrohir decided it would be safer if Elladan did not speak, and so hurriedly jumped in, trying to rectify the situation.  
  
"Father, Elladan is most regretful of what he said yesterday, it was said in a temper and he didn't mean it, we hold only the utmost respect for you, and we are both truly sorry for being so childish," he said quickly, looking pleadingly at Elrond.  
  
"Thank you, Elrohir, but I believe I was speaking to your brother," Elrond replied pointedly.  
  
Elrohir cast his eyes downwards and silently prayed to the Valar that Elladan would be civil.  
  
Elrond folded his arms and awaited Elladan's answer.  
  
"I will apologise, father, for the way I spoke to you, it was unnecessary," he began quietly, and Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief, Elladan, however, had not finished, "I will not, however, apologise for what I said. I hold to that because I believe that was I said was true. You give us no respect and no freedom, we need to make our own decisions, yet you have no faith in us to do so."  
  
He said all of this quite calmly, in order to keep his father's fury to a minimum.  
  
"You expect to be given freedom and respect when you refuse to act responsibly? As long as you act as children, I shall treat you as such," Elrond replied, evenly.  
  
"I suppose joining King Thranduil back to Mirkwood is out of the question, then, seeing as you don't trust us in the slightest?" Elladan asked, out of the blue. Even Elrohir was surprised that Elladan had so blatantly asked this.  
  
"When I can't even rely on you to arrive to a feast on time? Do you really think I would trust you to behave appropriately in another kingdom?" Elrond replied, smiling grimly.  
  
"We are responsible, we can look after ourselves, we have just never had the chance to prove it, please father, please let us go," Elladan said, leaving behind all pride and openly pleading.  
  
"No. It is far too dangerous. I am only trying to protect you, you have so much still to learn and I will not have you going out into the world unprepared, there is too much peril out there," Elrond finished, with a note of finality in his voice, "I expect you to be present at dinner tonight. You may leave."  
  
Elladan opened his mouth again, possibly to plead, possibly to argue, which ever it was, Elrohir did not allow it. He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, looked at him with a warning glance and steered him out of the room.  
  
"There is no chance that I am sitting around here for the rest of my bloody life, waiting for him to decide that I am responsible enough to do anything of my own accord. I am going to Mirkwood, Elrohir, whether with his blessing or not," Elladan said , furiously as they stepped outside.  
  
Elrohir looked positively stricken. "Brother, you cannot, it would be suicide. If you were not killed by orcs or spiders out there, you would surely be killed by father upon your return," he said, desperately.  
  
"Who says I shall return?" Elladan replied, bitterly.  
  
"Elladan! You cannot mean that!" Elrohir almost shouted.  
  
"And why can I not? Just because it is your wish to stay here all your life, following father's orders, does not mean it is mine. I wish for my independence, and here, I have no freedom, I need father to realise that we cannot stay under his complete control forever!" Elladan replied, forcefully, "I am going to Mirkwood with Legolas and Taliyne, and you can stay here like a good little elf if you so wish, but if you want to live for once, I suggest you join me." 


	3. The first step

Thank you for all the reviews...I appreciate it sooooooo much! :D I love you all.  
  
Elladan stormed away towards the rooms where Legolas and Taliyne were staying. He didn't even knock before he entered, but pushed the door open with such force that it slammed off the wall with a loud bang.  
  
He stood in the doorway and looked around the room; Legolas was sitting at the table, looking startled, a few moments later, Taliyne walked in through a side door and looked at his brother and Elladan. "Did one of you make that noise just then...?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
Elladan closed the door quietly behind him and said, "It was me, sorry, I didn't mean too...I'm just having a bad day..." he trailed off, "do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"No of course not," said Legolas, smiling, "take a seat." Elladan slumped himself at the end of Legolas' bed as Taliyne sat down at the other end. Legolas twisted his chair around to face them.  
  
"So was there any particular reason for such a dramatic entrance, or did you just feel like scaring us senseless?" asked Legolas, a little sarcastically. "Sorry," repeated Elladan, feeling a little ashamed, "like I said, bad day."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the argument you had with your father, by any chance?" asked Taliyne.  
  
"Yes, and that's actually why I came to see you two," he replied, "When are you going back to Mirkwood?"  
  
"As soon as your father assembles the army, he said it was likely to be ready by tomorrow evening, why?" answered Legolas.  
  
"Because I'm coming with you," said Elladan.  
  
At this proclamation Legolas looked delighted and said, "Really?!" excitedly. His brother, however, furrowed his brow.  
  
"Your father is going to let you join an army and ride to a war ridden country, hundreds of leagues away?" he asked, sounding disbelieving, "I know you're not exactly in his good books at the moment," his eyes flashed to the faint bruise at the side of Elladan's face, "but what's made him want you dead?" he finished, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"I never said I had his permission," Elladan replied, a little annoyed by Taliyne's derisive tone.  
  
Taliyne raised his eyebrows, and Legolas' face fell. "He'll never let you, you know that 'Dan," said Legolas, quietly, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Yes I do know, but I don't care, I'm going anyway," replied Elladan, firmly.  
  
"Okay, so say you get away without Lord Elrond finding out, do you honestly thing my father will believe that he sent you to fight on our borders? I mean, we are not even allowed to fight yet, and we are older than you," said Taliyne.  
  
"Not that much older..." muttered Elladan, "and I don't care about fighting, I just want to get out of here for a while!" There was desperation in his voice, and he continued, "Please, I'm begging you, let me come and stay with you, just for a while!"  
  
Legolas and Taliyne looked at each other, then Legolas replied, "You know we'd love to have you come with us, but there's no way we wouldn't get found out."  
  
"Just tell your father you invited me, but I have some things to sort out here first, so I'll meet you in four days at the Old Ford, and tell him that I asked my father and he said it was fine," answered Elladan, he had clearly thought this through beforehand.  
  
"You must think they are both stupid," said Taliyne, shaking his head, "they'll kill us when they find out."  
  
"When they find out, I'll make sure King Thranduil knows it was entirely my fault."  
  
"It won't be entirely your fault, it'll be our own stupid fault for agreeing to help you," replied Legolas, "But if we don't, you'll do it anyway, and probably end up getting yourself killed."  
  
"And that would be worse punishment than anything our father could throw at us," continued Taliyne.  
  
"So count us in," said Legolas.  
  
Taliyne nodded, but said, "But you'll have to come back sometime, and then..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know what he'll do to me, but it'll be worth it just to get away for a while and prove I'm not a child anymore," Elladan replied to what Taliyne hadn't said.  
  
Legolas and Taliyne looked sceptical, and Legolas said, "You do realise that we go through exactly the same thing as you do? It's the price we pay for being the sons of the king I think. He controls our lives, but we just have to grin and bear it, that's life," he sighed.  
  
"But I don't want that to be my life," Elladan said, fervently, "Aren't you ever tempted to just get out on your own for a while?"  
  
Legolas shot Taliyne a look and they were both silent for a moment. Then Taliyne spoke.  
  
"Of course, and I did...and it isn't as much fun as you would think," he sighed.  
  
"Really? When? What happened?" asked Elladan, shocked; he had always seen Taliyne as sensible.  
  
"About 20 years ago, when I was about your age," he began, "I, like you, was getting sick of my father being so controlling, I thought I was old enough to make my own decisions," he sounded bitterly ashamed, as though he didn't want to think about it.  
  
"So where did you go?"  
  
"I was planning on riding to Arnor, I know some of the rangers there, I wasn't going to stay forever, not like I had the chance...I never made it out of the wood. Father sent some soldiers after me and they brought me back."  
  
"And what did he do?" asked Elladan.  
  
Taliyne sighed and visibly shuddered at the memory.  
  
"He made sure I never did anything so stupid and selfish again," he answered shortly, "he made me understand that I have duties and responsibilities to uphold."  
  
"So if you think it's selfish and stupid, why are you helping me?"  
  
"Well, it's like Legolas said, if we don't, you'll just go off on your own and get your self hurt...if you're going to do this anyway, you might as well learn the relatively easy way. By no means painless, but, hopefully, less so than if you were attacked by orcs."  
  
Elladan smiled sardonically at these reassuring words of encouragement.  
  
"Elrohir," Elladan called as he knocked on his brother's door, "can I come in?"  
  
The door opened in front of him and he grinned at his brother, who narrowed his eyes, folded his arms, and stood back to allow Elladan into the room.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"I know you're upset with me," Elladan began.  
  
"Well, aren't you the observant one?" Elrohir replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Look, please try to understand," he began, trying to calm, "I know you think I'm just being childish, but this is difficult for me-"  
  
Elrohir cut him off and responded angrily.  
  
"This is difficult for you! How do you think it is for me! I have to put up with everything, the same as you do! But I don't run away, or start arguments-"  
  
"When have I ever started an argument? It's always him! He's always been harder on me-" he yelled, slamming the door.  
  
"He's only harder on you because you go shouting your mouth off at any given moment! He's got every right to be angry; you just can't keep your damn mouth shut! I sometimes wonder if you don't try to wind him-"  
  
"Why in the name of the Valar would I do that? You think I like getting lectured and chastised all the time? I don't think so!"  
  
"Then why do always answer back, why can't you keep your mouth shut and then maybe he wouldn't have to be so hard on you!"  
  
"You expect me to take it lying down? Just because you're willing to spend the rest of your life being ordered around and criticised for the slightest mistake, doesn't mean I am!"  
  
"So that's why you're leaving, is it? You're sulking because he told us off for something we shouldn't have done in the first place! Can't you just accept when you're wrong Elladan?"  
  
"I'll accept I'm wrong when he does," Elladan said, flatly.  
  
"You're so childish!" Elrohir yelled, infuriated.  
  
"I am not the one being childish! He's the one who's the tyrannical control freak!"  
  
Silence followed this statement. Elrohir slowly sat down on his bed and slowly shook his head. After several moments, he looked up at his brother, who was still standing in the centre of the deathly silent room.  
  
When he next spoke it was in a quiet, shaking voice, "I don't know how you dare, you know. This is our father you're talking about. Do you have any respect for him, whatsoever?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I have loads of respect for a man who has none at all for me, and treats me like I'm some naughty little five year old," Elladan replied, sarcastically.  
  
Elrohir shook his head again and said, "That isn't even funny, you know."  
  
Elrohir looked almost upset and Elladan sighed.  
  
"Look I'm not saying I don't respect him, of course I do. He's one of the oldest, wisest beings on this earth, which means that he knows more than I ever will. But there are some things that he doesn't know, and that's what he just doesn't get. He thinks that he knows what's best for everybody, but he doesn't," Elladan paused, and Elrohir opened his mouth to interrupt, but his brother continued, "It doesn't matter how wise he is, he'll never know what's best for me, because I am not him, and neither are you, so you shouldn't try to be," he finished.  
  
"I do not try to be him," Elrohir said, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"Yes you do. You always pretend that you understand his point of view, you always agree with him, like anything he says is gospel," Elladan replied.  
  
"I only agree with him because he's right. He would never lie to us, and if he tells us off, it's because he has cause to, so of course I agree with him."  
  
"If you think like that, then why do you disobey him?"  
  
"I – I don't know, I don't always mean to, and sometimes I just want to do something of my own accord," Elrohir admitted, "but I always accept the consequences of my actions, that's the part you don't seem to understand. I'm not trying to make out that I'm perfect and I always do as I'm told, because I don't, but I always accept punishment if I do something wrong, whereas you just argue against it, like you don't deserve it."  
  
"You can say what you like, it all amounts to the same thing; I'm leaving with Legolas and Taliyne," Elladan said, finality in his voice.  
  
Elrohir sighed, "You'll just make things worse for everyone, namely yourself, but you've got it into your head that you're going to do this, so who am I to stop you? So bye Dan, and when you come back, I hope he teaches not to be so damn stupid ever again."  
  
The next day, around four o'clock in the afternoon, five hundred soldiers stood in the courtyard at Rivendell.  
  
Lord Elrond stood waiting to see them off, and King Thranduil, his sons, and the rest of the Lords of Mirkwood were mounting their horses.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were saying their farewells to Legolas and Taliyne. There was something stiff about the way Elrohir was speaking to all of them that told both Legolas and Taliyne that he was well aware of what they were planning, and that he didn't approve.  
  
"See you soon," Legolas muttered to Elladan as they left, "don't be late, or we might not be able to wait for you."  
  
And they rode away, following the soldiers, with a last bow to Lord Elrond and a smile to the twins.  
  
As they stood watching the elves ride away, Elrond strode over to his sons.  
  
"I see you've abandoned this foolishness about going to Mirkwood then, Elladan?" he said, looking down at them.  
  
"Yes father, you were right, I'm just not mature enough to conduct myself correctly in another kingdom," he smiled sweetly, bowed slightly, and walked away, leaving Elrond confused and not a little suspicious, and Elrohir seething.  
  
The next day, at breakfast, the three were sitting eating in silence. It seemed quiet without all the guests present.  
  
When they had been sitting in awkward silence for at least ten minutes, then Elladan said, "Father, is it ok if I go out for a ride today, after breakfast?"  
  
"I was hoping you and Elrohir would spend today in your lessons, seeing as you've missed the last few days because of Legolas and Taliyne," Elrond replied, silkily.  
  
"Can't I just go out for a few hours?" Elladan said, looking dismayed.  
  
"I believe I said no," Elrond replied, stiffly.  
  
"What's the harm? Honestly, what harm would it do if I went for a ride for a few hours!"  
  
"The harm is, that it would involve you disobeying me," Elrond said, quite calmly, but as Elladan knew, this didn't mean he wasn't angry.  
  
"Not if you said I could go," Elladan replied, moodily.  
  
At this point, Elrohir grabbed his twin's arm said, "Are you trying to wind him up?" in a furious whisper.  
  
"No I was trying to do this with his permission...sort of..." Elladan answered, slightly sarcastically.  
  
When the boys looked up, their father had his head in his hands and was breathing deeply.  
  
Elladan scraped back his chair and both Elrond and Elrohir looked up at the noise.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lord Elrond asked, accusation in his voice.  
  
"To the stables," Elladan answered, smiling, defiantly.  
  
Elrond stood up so swiftly that his chair fell back behind him.  
  
"Elladan, come here, now," he said,  
  
Elladan continued to walk, and his father, sighing angrily, followed.  
  
Elrohir closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, "What the hell does he think he's doing?" he thought, wearily.  
  
Outside in the corridor, Elrond was following his son, shouting after him. Elladan, however, was defiantly ignoring him.  
  
After a few moments, Elrond caught up with him and laid a hand on his shoulder, holding him still. Elladan did not turn around, but stood on the silently on the spot, staring resolutely in the opposite direction. Lord Elrond put pressure on his shoulder and forced his son to face him.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk, you and I," he said, still scarily sweetly.  
  
Elladan allowed himself to be steered towards Elrond's study; he didn't really have much choice, with the vice-like grip his father had on his shoulder.  
  
They reached the office and Lord Elrond slammed the door behind him, relinquished the grip he had on Elladan's shoulder, and stood facing him, his arms folded.  
  
"So," Elrond began, the suppressed fury in his voice now clear.  
  
"So what?" Elladan replied, insolently.  
  
This was too much for Elrond, and Elladan found himself with a smarting cheek a moment later. He gasped at the sharp pain and looked daggers at his father, who stared back, looking livid.  
  
"I don't understand Elladan, you've never been perfect, but you've never been this downright rude before," he snapped, "I am, quite frankly, sick of it, it will not be tolerated anymore, you can get that straight right now."  
  
"And what, exactly, are you going to do if I don't?" challenged Elladan.  
  
Elrond hit him again, this time hard enough to knock him to the floor.  
  
"You're pushing your luck Elladan," he said, looking down at him, "You're much too close to the line for my liking. One more incident like this, and I will not be so kind as this, is that understood?"  
  
Elladan said nothing, but started furiously at his father from his uncomfortable, slightly humiliating, position on the floor.  
  
He stood up slowly, but still said nothing.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Go to your room, and you are, by no means, to leave it, understood? I don't care if the whole place is on fire, you do not leave until you have sought my permission, is that perfectly clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Elladan replied, with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Elladan walked to his room, firstly, in case his father was watching him and, secondly, to pick up the pack he had prepared the previous night. He then made straight to the stables and saddled his horse. After several minutes he heard a voice from by the door.  
  
"I don't believe you're really going to do this, Dan."  
  
It was Elrohir. Elladan had no patience for him at this very moment and so simply said, "Believe it, it's real," without even turning to face his brother.  
  
"I could go and tell him, you know, he'd catch you before you'd even left," Elrohir continued, serenely.  
  
Elladan whipped around and stared at his twin, shocked.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"How do you know? It'd save a lot of trouble for me..."  
  
"I know you wouldn't," said Elladan, more confidently than he felt.  
  
"Try me," Elrohir whispered, savagely.  
  
Elladan shook his head and turned back to his horse. As he had suspected, Elrohir did not move, "He would never tell on me," he thought.  
  
"If he asks you, tell him I said I was going hunting, ok?" Elladan said, after a long silence  
  
"I won't lie for you!" Elrohir replied, furiously.  
  
"It's hardly lying...I'll probably have to kill something along the way," he joked  
  
Elrohir, however, was not amused.  
  
"You think this proves you're grown up? It doesn't, it just proves you're still a child, running away to prove a point. Nothing could prove your immaturity more," Elrohir looked almost disgusted.  
  
"Good-bye, brother, have fun being father's perfect son," Elladan said, mounting his horse and ignoring his twin's last remark.  
  
And with that, he rode out of the stables and towards the ford. 


	4. The step over the edge

Thanks for the reviews. Short chapter, I'm sorry, another one will come soon. I don't own LotR or any of the chracters.  
  
Night was closing in around the forest through which Elladan was riding. The stars above were twinkling, but they did not provide enough light for him to continue that night. He stopped just off the track and prepared a small fire. There he sat until light crept over the horizon, wandering in dreams as elves do. Uneasy dreams which gave him no peaceful rest, and no respite from reality.  
  
.......................................................  
  
In Rivendell, Lord Elrond and his household were sitting down to dinner. As the food was being served, he called one of the servants over to him.  
  
"Please go to my son's room and tell him he has my permission to attend dinner," he said, presuming that Elladan was obey his orders and not leaving his room with out consent.  
  
The woman nodded, "Aye, my Lord," and left.  
  
Elrond and Elrohir ate in silence for several minutes, as the usual evening chatter sounded around them.  
  
After a short while, the she-elf returned looking worried.  
  
"My Lord," she said, breathlessly, "Your son is not there."  
  
Lord Elrond immediately got to his feet and swept out of the hall. Elrohir hesitated, then followed, looking uneasy.  
  
Lord Elrond stormed into the stables and flung back the door at the very end. The stall was empty.  
  
He flung himself around and came face to face with Elrohir, who had followed him there.  
  
"Father," he said, in a slightly high pitched voice.  
  
"Where is he, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, threateningly, walking forwards and causing his son to retreat further and further away, until he hit the wall at the other end, and looked around nervously, like a trapped beast.  
  
"I already said, father, I do not know," he replied, shakily.  
  
Elrohir gasped as his father's hand connected sharply with his face.  
  
"Do not lie to me," he hissed, "I know you two tell each other everything, he would not leave without telling you, at least, where he was going."  
  
"H-he...he..." Elrohir stuttered.  
  
"He what, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, soft and menacingly.  
  
"He...he said he was going hunting," Elrohir mumbled to the floor.  
  
Elrond let out an angry growl and turned away, leaving Elrohir room to breathe.  
  
"How could he be so stupid!" he snarled.  
  
"Well, you know, it is Elladan...I don't know what you expected really," Elrohir muttered, softly.  
  
However, Elrond, apparently, did not find this funny.  
  
He rounded on his son and struck him, hard across the face again.  
  
"And I don't appriciate your insolence either!"  
  
Elrohir rubbed this cheek indignantly, "This is all Elladan's fault..." he thought, angrily, "Why don't I just tell him where he is?"  
  
But he knew, in his heart, that he couldn't betray his brother, no matter how much trouble it got him in.  
  
Elrond walked out of the stables and back towards the building.  
  
He called upon several of his scouts who had not gone to Mirkwood and ordered them to search the surrounding area for Elladan, or tracks leading to his whereabouts.  
  
They departed immediately and Lord Elrond and his son returned to their almost-cold meal.  
  
They ate in stony silence and Elrohir kept his eyes on his plate at all times. At the end of the meal, Elrond ordered his son to his room, and sat alone at the table for a long time after, his head in his hands. Later in the night, he stood up and walked out into the gardens, wondering where Elladan was, as the scouts had not yet returned.  
  
.........................................  
  
Next morning, Elladan awoke to the sound of birds singing in the trees above him, and a stream splashing near by. He cleared away his camp and mounted his horse. He could take it easy, as he was taking a shorter way than the soldiers would be, this track would have been too inaccessible for such a large group.  
  
Just after sunrise, he heard the sound of hooves behind him. He turned off the track and into the dense forest lining the way.  
  
He stood stock still a little way off the path, in a shallow ditch, but close enough to be able to hear the voices of the riders.  
  
"The tracks end here," said a low voice that Elladan recognised.  
  
He panicked. That was the voice of Callo, one of the Chief scouts. Treading as softly as possible through the thick undergrowth, he led his horse further into the wood, walking parallel to the track in the opposite direction to which he had just come from.  
  
"There's defiantly something moving in there," said the other scout, who Elladan did not know.  
  
The two elves had entered the wood behind him. He knew he had to get out soon, before he became trapped. He turned back towards the track and, after a few moments, came back out into day light. He turned his head and saw, several hundred yards down the path, two chestnut horses standing, chewing the grass on the edge of the forest.  
  
He swung himself onto his horse and rode, quietly and softly at first, in the opposite direction. As he retreated further and further away he sped up. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the two scouts burst out of the mass of trees, look at him for a split second, then sprint back to their horses.  
  
The wind whipped past his face as he sped up, stinging his eyes. But he focused on the road ahead and urged his steed faster and faster. As he rode, he thought hard. He was now going in the wrong direction, back towards Rivendell. he had no where to go, except back into the forest or back home. He looked left and right and saw the dense branches. He would surely become lost.  
  
"This is not what was supposed to happen!" he though, angry with himself.  
  
The track began to slope down wards and Elladan knew that he was nearing the valley. As he continued to ride, he could hear the rush of the water crashing over the falls. He stopped just short of the fast flowing river. It was deep here, he should take the path along the river until he came to the ford. But if he crossed now, he could lose his pursuers. They wouldn't expect him to cross here, it was far too dangerous.  
  
But his tracks, his tracks would lead into the river, instead of down the path. He thought quickly, very conscious of the fact that his hunters would be appearing over the brow of the hill at any moment. Then it came to him. he leapt lightly from his horse and whispered in elvish into it's ear. The horse, manya, immediately set off at a gallop along the path. Elladan, however, turned his attention to the river.  
  
The torrent was gushing at an incredible speed, rushing towards an immense water fall. Tonnes of water crashed over it every second, causing an almighty racket which could be heard even where Elladan stood, fifty feet above.  
  
He imagined what it would be like to feel his falling all that way down and breaking on the rocks below. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he stepped into the water. The could have used the rope which was in his pack, but he has already sent his horse away, and he was already short of time, so he braced himself and walked diagonally across the wide river, against the flow on the water.  
  
He reached the centre of the river and stopped to catch breath. The water was now swirling around his chest; "If it gets any deeper than this," he thought "I'm sunk." Just as that thought floated through his head, Elladan took another step. However, when he brought his foot down again it did not find solid ground.  
  
He fell forwards into the water and noticed that there was a ledge in the river bed, around ten feet high. He flailed under the water for several moments then broke through the surface, gasping. He tried desperately to fight against the current, but with no foot hold it was immensely difficult.  
  
At that moment, just before his head was pushed forcefully under the water, he looked back towards the bank and saw two elves riding at full pelt down the hill towards the river. He didn't know whether or not to be pleased that they had arrived. 


	5. One step back

Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay, I've been touring Europe for the past three weeks (yey :D). Also, sorry for the short chapter, I just thought I had better post something. Another chapter will come as quick as humanly possible (for me, which, unfortunately, isn't very quick). Big, big thanks to all reviewers, in particular KissTheRainGirl2489, who seems to like this story...not entirely sure why... but thank you ever so much all the same :D.

I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters (except Taliyne, he's mind ï).

Elladan felt his mind wake up, saw the lights appear in front of his closed eyes, heard the gentle buzz of chatter in the room and felt the soft coolness of the sheets beneath him...but still he willed himself to fall asleep again. His aching body would not allow it.

Slowly and with great effort, he opened his eyes. He blinked for several seconds as he brought his vision into focus. The light in the room hurt his eyes and the faces staring down at him span. After a few moments everything settled, although the throbbing in his head did not subside.

First of all he saw Elrohir's face, smiling, if not a little worriedly, at him.

"Brother," he breathed, sounding relieved.

Elladan grinned back, "You look relieved, 'Ro, don't tell me you were worried?" he joked.

Elrohir did not reply, but his smile faded slightly. Elladan slowly turned his head and saw his father standing at the other side of the bed, next to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel smiled widely, "How do you feel?"

"A little stiff and aching, but I think I'm alright," Elladan answered.

"Thanks to your father's healing, I think you will be," Glorfindel replied.

At this point, Elladan felt it really would be rude to avoid his father's eyes any longer and so, reluctantly, turned his gaze towards him.

Elrond, however, did not seem in the mood to talk.

"Come," he said, turning to Glorfindel,"we must leave, my son still needs to rest."

Glorfindel nodded to Elrond, smiled at Elladan and left the room. Elrond, too, began to make his way towards the door. He paused and looked back.

"Five minutes, Elrohir, then he really must be left alone," he said, and walked out.

Elrohir nodded to his father and turned back towards his twin.

His smile faded a little and he spoke quietly.

"Why did you do it, 'Dan?" he asked to the floor.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

Elrohir sighed, "You're impossible..." he muttered.

"You love me really," Elladan replied, grinning.

"Not of my own free will," his brother replied, but also grinned.

"I knew you'd come back though, one way or another," Elrohir continued.

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why shouldn't we? I want to know if you're planning to leave again," Elrohir pressed.

"That really depends on what our dear father has to say..." said Elladan, sighing.

"You've changed your tune," said Elrohir, shrewdly.

"No, I just don't think I'm up to going anywhere at the moment, and nearly drowning shirks your confidence a bit..."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Elladan?" Elrohir said, half joking, half not.

"Look, I just don't really feel like doing anything but sleeping at the moment," Elladan said, tiredly.

"Ok, ok, I'll let you rest," Elrohir sighed.

"Thanks, I'll speak to you soon ok?" Elladan replied, smiling.

Elrohir smiled down at his brother, momentarily grasped his hand, and walked out.

..................................................

"Father," Elrohir said as he knocked and opened the door to Elrond's study.

His father looked up from his desk and smiled, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"Father," he repeated.

"Spit it out, Elrohir," Elrond smiled.

"I was just wondering," he paused, "if you're going to give Elladan leave to go, after he is recovered I mean."

Elrond sighed, "After his recent excursions, I shall have to seriously consider ever letting him out of my sight again, not that it will make any difference to him what I say."

"He seems to be more willing to listen to your counsel now, sir," Elrohir said quietly, remembering his brother's harsh words and inexcusable actions.

.....................................................

Later that evening, Elladan and Elrohir sat alone in Elladan's room. Elrond and Glorfindel had been in to check on him and declared that he would be perfectly fine, after a few more days' rest.

Elladan was eating his evening meal, swallowing slowly and keeping his breathing even. He finished and they sat in silence for several moments, before Elrohir spoke.

"So are you ever going to apologise?" he said, fairly out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" replied Elladan, looking incredulous.

"To father, you know, for running off when he told you not to, nearly getting your self killed, and so on," said Elrohir.

"I don't think I have to apologise to anyone, I was the one who nearly drowned...I only did myself any harm."

"What? Hasn't it crossed your mind that we just might have been worried about you?"

"Father didn't seem to be that worried," said Elladan, sounding not a little bitter.

"How in middle earth would you know? You weren't here! You were unconscious for three days!" Elrohir almost shouted.

"Keep your voice down! I'm sorry, ok, I didn't mean to worry you," he sighed.

"Have you spoken to father at all since you came round?" Elrohir asked, ignoring the apology.

"I haven't had the chance, he's only been in to check I'm alive, and Glorfindel's always hanging around, he's hardly spoken to me," Elladan sounded a little disappointed, "I don't like him acting so cold, I'd rather he shouted at me."

His voice was hurt, but Elrohir couldn't help feeling that he deserved worse, after what he had put them through. Despite this, Elrohir did feel a little sympathetic. He was, after all, his brother.

...........................................

A week later, Elladan was up and about, seemingly fine. He was practicing archery and riding around Rivendell once again. But he had still not confronted Lord Elrond.

They seemed to be, subconsciously or otherwise, avoiding each other.

However, one crisp and breezy afternoon, Elrond called his son to his study.

Elladan knocked cautiously and softly on the door. His confidence, or arrogance as some would call it, had been somewhat shaken by recent events. He was quieter, more reserved.

"I'm turning into my brother," he thought, as he knocked.

"Come in," called the voice of Elrond from behind the door.

Elladan opened the door.

Elrond gestured for him to sit down.

Elladan did so.

Elrond cleared his throat.

"I believe there are something's which need to be sorted out between us, Elladan," he began.

Elladan nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Your behaviour over the past few weeks has been appalling. You have shamed me and this family."

Elladan felt his temper rising. Maybe he wasn't so alike to his brother as he thought.

"I do not know what you hoped to achieve by your escapade, but all you have done is prove that you are not responsible enough to be independent. You are too stubborn to see it, but you are not yet ready to go out into the world alone. You're still a child."

His voice was soft, but it made Elladan even more furious. How dare he be so calm about this? He was treating it as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it didn't even matter! Well it did matter, his freedom was at stake. And he certainly was not going to give it up without a fight.


End file.
